1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid-operated system and method for generating mechanical energy to operate a load.
2. Discussion of the Related Prior Art
One of the most sought after goals in the field of energy conversion is the efficient transfer of mechanical energy to other usable forms of energy, such as heat energy, nuclear and electrical energy. To date, the conversion of mechanical energy to electrical energy has only been accomplished in situations where cost effectiveness is not a primary consideration, such as power plants.
It would therefore be desirable to reduce the cost of an energy converting power system by simplifying the design and increasing the economy of manufacture and thus the subsequent utilization of such systems.